Une nuit d'enfer
by April73
Summary: Version hot de la fiction "Une si douce nuit".


**Une nuit d'enfer**

Christine Daaé émergea d'un long et voluptueux sommeil, mais elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Elle se sentait flotter dans cette sensuelle torpeur et voulait repousser le moment où elle devrait se lever. Elle se blottit dans ces draps de soie qui étaient comme une caresse sur son corps. Cela lui procurait d'agréables sensations. Et puis, elle venait de faire ce rêve torride où elle se faisait prendre par le Vicomte Raoul de Chagny. Elle avait encore l'impression de sentir ses mains sur elle, ses lèvres parcourant la moindre parcelle de son corps, alors, elle voulait prolonger encore ce délicieux moment. Car malheureusement, le rêve était bien loin de correspondre à la réalité. Dans son songe, le Vicomte avait été un amant hors pair, la comblant de mille et exquises façons, lui donnant du plaisir comme elle n'en avait encore jamais eu. Au contraire, comme amant, Raoul était d'une rapidité qui frisait l'indécence. Sans parler de sa maladresse. Personne ne lui avait jamais appris à se servir de ses mains ? Ou encore de sa langue ? Sans parler des préliminaires… Christine se demandait ironiquement s'il connaissait au moins la signification de ce mot. Il n'était bon qu'à une chose, la culbuter à la va-vite dans sa loge, quand ce n'était pas dans quelque coin sombre de l'opéra, pour l'abandonner quelques minutes plus tard, énervée par la frustration. Mais, faute de mieux, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'en contenter. Enfin, pour l'instant…

Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas, qui l'empêchait de revivre pleinement sa nuit d'extase. Mais quel mal y avait-il à dormir dans des draps de soie ? Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit et ouvrit à contrecoeur les yeux. A ce moment là, elle se remémora les évènements de la veille. Elle se souvenait de son périple jusqu'au plus profond des sous-sols de l'opéra, en compagnie de son Ange de musique, comme elle l'appelait. Fascinée par cet homme masqué, elle l'avait suivi sans la moindre résistance lorsqu'il était venu la chercher dans sa loge après la représentation d'hier soir. Elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par lui. Lors de la traversée du lac souterrain qui menait à sa demeure, assise dans la barque, lui tournant le dos, elle le sentait qui la déshabillait du regard. Christine se mit alors à penser avec délectation au sort qu'il allait lui faire subir. Mais, une fois arrivés sur la terre ferme, tel un homme galant, il l'avait prise par la main pour la conduire dans une chambre richement décorée et l'y laisser seule. Dépitée, elle aurait mille fois préféré qu'il se conduise plus en homme qu'en galant et, qu'au lieu de la prendre par la main, il la prenne tout court sur le lit à baldaquin.

Soudain tirée de sa rêverie par des notes de piano, elle repoussa les draps et se leva. Déçue, elle s'aperçut qu'elle portait toujours sa robe. Il n'avait même pas tenté de profiter d'elle pendant son sommeil. La musique fut bientôt accompagnée d'un chant. Jamais elle n'avait entendu de voix plus sensuelle, plus envoûtante, à vous faire abandonner toute résistance… Troublée au plus haut point par cette voix masculine rauque et chaude, Christine se dirigea vers sa source. Dans la pièce d'à côté, un luxueux salon dont la décoration n'avait rien à envier à sa chambre, se tenait assis, jouant du piano, Erik, son maître de musique. A cet instant, elle avait l'irrésistible envie d'être sa maîtresse et qu'il la fasse chanter d'autres notes.

Le morceau finit, il se leva et se dirigea vers un miroir. Se croyant seul, il enleva sa veste et son masque, sous lequel il commençait à étouffer. Il avait fini par s'habituer à son reflet et fixait son double dans le miroir qui paraissait le regarder en grimaçant. Si son corps était intact, son visage n'avait de visage que le nom. Si le côté gauche avait des traits magnifiques, le côté droit était ravagé, comme s'il semblait être passé à travers les flammes. Sa peau ressemblait à un parchemin brûlé, recouvert de cicatrices et quelques cheveux hirsutes balayaient ce côté de crâne dégarni. Mais Christine posait quant à elle un autre regard sur lui. Elle ne put détacher ses yeux de ce corps viril, qui dégageait une sensualité animale. Il était parfaitement proportionné. A la vue de son derrière ferme moulé dans un pantalon noir, elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Et que dire de ces épaules auxquelles elle avait envie de s'agripper et de ces hanches autour desquelles elle mourait d'envie d'enrouler ses jambes. Et ses mains… Une fois qu'elle eut posé ses yeux dessus, Christine n'eut qu'une envie, les sentir sur ses seins, ses hanches, sur le reste de son corps. Elle pensait non sans émotion que si l'endroit valait l'envers, cela pourrait être l'extase.

Soudain, Erik aperçut un autre reflet que le sien dans le miroir et se retourna brusquement. Un cri retentit dans la pièce, mais il ne provenait pas d'elle. Comme un fou, il l'attrapa par les poignets et la secoua rageusement.

- Pourquoi Christine, pourquoi !

Loin de l'effrayer, son brusque changement d'attitude l'excita au plus haut point. Enfin quelqu'un qui se comportait en homme. Christine semblait tétanisée et Erik prit cela comme du dégoût de sa part en voyant son visage. Il pensait l'avoir perdue, qu'elle ne serait à présent jamais sienne, après l'avoir vu sans son masque.

- Allez-vous-en !

Subjuguée, Christine ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- Erik, je…, parvint-elle à articuler.

- Allez-vous-en, ou je ne réponds plus de moi !

Il était loin de se douter que c'est justement ce que voulait la jeune femme. Puis, sans plus s'occuper d'elle, il s'effondra contre le mur en face de lui. Au lieu d'obéir à son ordre, Christine avait déjà pris sa décision, sans la moindre hésitation. Erik était toujours appuyé contre le mur, la tête entre ses mains, le corps secoué de sanglots, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle s'approcha de lui sans faire de bruit, puis elle se plaqua contre lui, enlaçant fermement ses hanches de ses bras. Elle le sentit frémir au contact de son corps contre le sien, de ses seins plaqués contre son dos.

- Prends-moi…

Sa voix ne fut qu'un souffle. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il se retourna vers elle, le regard interrogateur.

- Prends-moi, lui susurra-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi ce que soit, elle glissa une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa. Pas un centimètre de son visage ravagé n'échappa aux lèvres de Christine. Elle lécha ses larmes qui laissèrent un goût salé dans sa bouche.

- Hmm, tu as bon goût…

Puis, elle reprit possession de ses lèvres, insinuant avidement sa langue dans la bouche d'Erik, comme pour le goûter davantage. De sa main libre, elle ouvrit un à un les boutons de sa chemise et en écarta les pans. Le dos et les mains plaqués contre le mur, il n'osa pas esquisser le moindre mouvement, par peur qu'elle ne s'arrête. Son souffle était court, saccadé. Sans le quitter du regard, elle se mit à genoux devant lui et, avec une infinie et exquise lenteur, elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, se délectant à l'avance du plaisir qu'elle allait lui procurer. Elle prit son membre viril dans sa bouche et le sentit se durcir tandis qu'elle le léchait, le savourant comme le mets le plus délicat. Erik ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. La respiration saccadée, il osa glisser une main tremblante dans l'épaisse chevelure ondulée de Christine. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était la première femme à le toucher à cet endroit et même à le toucher tout court. Cette fois-ci, il était l'élève et elle le maître. Quand elle sentit qu'il allait être sur le point de jouir, elle délaissa à regret l'objet de son désir. Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Lentement, elle remonta, laissant glisser ses lèvres le long de son torse, donnant au passage quelques coups de langue, goûtant sa chair, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau gémissement de plaisir. Christine plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien, dans l'attente d'une réaction de sa part.

- J'ai envie de toi, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, voilée par le désir.

- Alors donne-moi du plaisir…

En tremblant, Erik laissa errer ses mains derrière la jeune femme et, en quelques mouvements, fit glisser la robe de ses épaules, la dénudant jusqu'à la taille. Avec envie, il admira ses seins fermes, avant d'en prendre possession avec ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue. Haletante, Christine renversa la tête en arrière tandis qu'Erik s'agenouillait devant elle, faisant glisser la robe jusqu'à ses pieds. Il se releva et fit un pas en arrière pour admirer cette femme nue qui s'offrait à lui sans la moindre retenue. Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et lentement, délicieusement, voluptueusement, il entreprit d'explorer le reste de son corps. Ses mains en caressaient une partie tandis qu'il en goûtait, en humait une autre avec sa bouche, en descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas… Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit le plus secret de sa féminité, elle crut mourir de plaisir tandis que de sa langue, il la comblait de la manière la plus exquise qui soit. Christine ne pouvait plus attendre, elle voulait à présent le sentir en elle. Son amant prit conscience son désir alors, il se releva et se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements qui faisaient rempart entre leur corps. Puis, avec une infinie douceur, il la fit glisser sur l'épais tapis persan et s'allongea sur elle. Nue, lovée sous ce corps viril, une douce chaleur l'envahit peu à peu. Elle sentait sa chair s'imprimer dans la sienne. Elle ne pouvait plus, ne voulait plus attendre. Christine enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, l'implorant de venir. Il s'exécuta avec délice et se fondit en elle.

D'abord lent, son rythme se fit de plus en plus pressant tandis qu'elle ondulait son bassin sous ses vas-et-viens, s'accrochant à ses épaules, les lèvres entrouvertes, murmurant son nom. Et lorsque, enfin, arriva le point culminant de leurs ébats, il jouit en elle, tandis qu'elle cria une ultime fois le nom de son Ange de musique. Puis, Erik se laissa glisser sur le dos et entoura Christine de ses bras, tandis qu'ils laissaient leur respiration reprendre un rythme normal. Elle se lova encore un peu plus contre lui et posa une main sur son torse. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi enlacés, avec pour seul bruit, celui de leur souffle. Erik tourna la tête vers sa compagne et lui sourit. Il avait été comblé comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Lui qui n'avait connu que l'enfer, il goûtait à présent aux joies du paradis, de la volupté, de l'amour. Dans ses yeux, Christine put lire tout l'amour et le désir qu'il avait pour elle.

- Encore…, lui susurra-t-elle en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Tu es insatiable, répondit-il, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.


End file.
